


妖人惑众

by asukaJude



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consent Issues, Erosmancy, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asukaJude/pseuds/asukaJude
Summary: 原注：不管旁人在他母亲面前能有什么样的感觉，布雷斯都已经有免疫力了，对此他心怀感激——毕竟大家都不需要强到那种地步的恋母情结么——但这并不意味他不会对母亲大人的天赋心服口服。译注：布雷斯·扎比尼视角，性术师设定。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Erosmancy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609768) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



不管旁人在他母亲面前能有什么样的感觉，布雷斯都已经有免疫力了，对此他心怀感激——毕竟大家都不需要强到那种地步的恋母情结么——但这并不意味他不会对母亲大人的天赋心服口服。所以，当她在站台上拥抱他、又忽然停下来将他推开一臂的距离并问道——“亲爱的，你必须马上告诉我：这学期你拿谁来找乐子啦？”的时候，他完全没想过要撒谎。

“卢西尔·费兹卡罗和德拉科·马尔福。”他立即回答道。

“我不认识她，请你指给我看。”母亲大人说道。卢西尔正和她母亲站在一起，而她的父亲则在站台前面不远处。母亲大人将布雷斯的行李留在原地，大步流星地朝着他们走去，不小心撞上了费兹卡罗先生的胳膊，然后拉了他一把：“我很抱歉——哎呀，您一定是卢西尔的家长，”母亲大人说着，“我是艾瑟尔·扎比尼，很荣幸认识您。”她闲谈了几句，对卢西尔笑了笑又跟她握了握手，然后便迅速撤退了——费兹卡罗夫人已经紧张地眯起了眼睛，而她丈夫则同样迅速地冒出了那种晕晕然的眼神。

“她不行，”母亲大人说，“亲爱的，你确定剩下的人选只有德拉科吗？还有没有其他人接近你？可能你只是没有在那方面注意到他们？

布雷斯耸了耸肩：“每个人都想 _接近_ 我。”母亲大人确实选了个非常好看的人来繁育他，当然，好看之外还又聪明又有钱。而且，虽然没有继承母亲的天赋，他也能学到许多技巧：“但除了他们之外没有什么特别的人，至少上个学期没有。”

“哟，那可有好戏可看了，”母亲大人低声说道，“好吧，我们得去瞧瞧马尔福少爷。”

德拉科已经昂首阔步地出了站台，拖着行李跟在他母亲身边，人群纷纷避开两人的去路——这是当然的，报纸上都传遍了，昨天，因为一起袭击魔法部的可怕灾事，他父亲已经与一群食死徒一并被逮捕。

“母亲，您 _真的_ 要这么做吗？”布雷斯在母亲大人要上前去拦住他们时问道，声音几不可闻。这会儿要跟马尔福家人说上话又不引起注意是不可能的。对于之前的四处留情，他有点迟来地后悔了，这搞得事情有点难堪。德拉科显然不是那种会纡尊降贵来勾搭布他的人——要是缺乏主动示好，他都不屑往布雷斯这边多看两眼。但若对这位少爷置之不理呢，又肯定会被 _记恨_ ——德拉科喜欢记恨就跟小孩子喜欢冰淇淋一样，而且他想要旁人 _归属于_ 他。若是有人莫名坚持选了他不想选的课，或者拒绝跟他一起满头大汗、漫无目的地打一场的魁地奇，他都会愠怒不已，更别提没在战争中跟他选同一边站了。然而布雷斯早就做好了让德拉科永远生他的气的准备——总好过眼见着自己和母亲大人一脚踏上战场吧。

“没别的法子了，亲爱的。”母亲大人说着，步履毫无迟滞，因此他们显然还是 _引起了_ 大家的注意。“纳西莎，”她稍微提高了点嗓门唤道，马尔福一家停下脚步转过身来，德拉科表情僵硬地撇着嘴，下巴上有几处瘀伤，全身衣服也不甚整洁。布雷斯听潘西说过，德拉科在车上跟波特还有他那一大伙朋友干了一架，身边只有克拉布和高尔做后援——即便考虑到波特的存在，这也比他平时会做的举动蠢了太多，然而当时的情形显而易见不容他仔细思量。

他皱着眉头看着布雷斯，与此同时，纳西莎只是保持了她那种冷静而泰然自若的姿态，应道：“艾瑟尔。”她并不是那种会在母亲大人周围紧张不已的女人——她是那种会在需要时亮出黑魔法与武器的女人，而且你永远能在那礼貌的微笑之下看到这种可能。

“有阵子没见过了，我希望假期里能跟你见一见呢。”母亲大人说着伸出手去。布雷斯差点没控制住自己惊讶的表情，德拉科则是眨巴着眼睛，然而纳西莎连眼皮子都没动一下。“对于卢修斯的消息，我感到很遗憾，部里那些人可有好借口来敲一笔竹杠了，都是些跟在狮子后边流口水的鬣狗呀，亲爱的。”

“你可真贴心。”纳西莎隔了一会儿重新开口道，允许自己脸上的微笑比礼貌更暖了一分，并握住了她的手。

德拉科盯着布雷斯看，脸上是一种兽类般小心翼翼的希冀神色——他明显想要得到这份支持，却又不敢完全相信。很正常，布雷斯觉得自己都没法相信。这会儿英国成百上千的巫师家庭都有人在这个站台上，且其中相当一部分人在 _看着_ 他们。母亲大人的举动无异于在 _《预言家日报》_ 上登了个广告声言自己支持食死徒。

不过她随后回过身来，向德拉科伸出手，后者也伸手去握，但在两只手即将碰触到的瞬间，他猛地缩了回去，仿佛她手上通了电—— _母亲大人_ 也一样缩回了手，只是更稳重些，布雷斯能看见她那一瑟缩，只是因为他正在找寻这迹象——有了。

母亲大人立即回头看向纳西莎。“保持笑容，亲爱的，”她一面用极轻的声音说着，一面调整好了自己脸上的笑容，“你儿子现在的状况极其危险。如果你想让他活够岁数，现在就马上跟我们来——你们一定得直接回家去吗？”她继续说道，回复了原来那种、能让旁边来回的人群无意中听到的音量，“回威尔特郡之前，可以来我们家一道喝个茶呀。”

德拉科震惊地瞥了他母亲一眼，一时间泄露出了心里真正的感受。纳西莎脸上仍挂着那副完美的面具，但眼神变得更 _犀利_ 了。布雷斯能看出她明面下的刀已经亮了出来，磨得锋锐。几乎没过多久她便回话道：“这真是太好了，不如一起乘我们家的马车走吧？不用说，车就等在外面呢。”

她的提议带着些微挑战的意味。“当然好，”母亲大人说道——这话引得纳西莎微微皱了皱眉作为回应，仿佛她没指望对方接受似的，“布雷斯，亲爱的，去拿你的行李吧。”

布雷斯飞跑过去拿行李，又迅速跑了回来。他可不想留母亲大人单独跟马尔福家人在一起。母亲大人自己绝少施咒——她说那样会扰乱她体内蕴藏的力量——而且即便站台上此时有很多男性在，他们也跟自家妻儿一起行动，不太容易操控。等他们上了马尔福家那辆庞大无匹的马车，他的不适感就更加浓厚了，特别是当他看到车门一关纳西莎脸上的微笑立刻消失得无隐无踪的时候。“解释清楚。”她语气冰冷地说。

“你儿子是个性术师。”母亲大人说。

纳西莎惊愕地看着她，就像听不懂这话是什么意思一样。德拉科脸上泛起一阵半是屈辱的困惑神色，“ _什么？_ ”他说，“这话是不是某种——”

母亲大人看向他，眼里蒙上一层白色，个中光芒泛出了脸庞，随后她有意地前倾身体，朝纳西莎膝盖伸出一只手去。德拉科猛地从自己的座位上蹦起来，速度之快让他几乎跌倒，脸上神色突变，双眼被一抹银色浸没——那颜色并没有十分明显，却在马车车厢的阴暗之中肉眼可见地闪着光——他伸出一只手拦住了她。

母亲大人随即坐回了原位，让自己的双眼恢复了正常的模样，而德拉科一下子倒在座位上直喘，一边摇着头一边眨着眼睛，“怎么——你刚才怎么——”

“很抱歉，亲爱的，不过要把事情摆到台面上来，这是最快的方法了。”母亲大人说：“你瞧，我们性术师是很有领地意识的。”

纳西莎直瞪着德拉科，惊呆了。布雷斯也忍不住直瞪着他看。虽然早在站台上，他就已经差不多猜到了结果。但若说性术天赋是万里挑一的罕有，那男性性术师更是百万里才出一个。马尔福家足够古老，布莱克家亦然——如此古老，如此富有，又如此权势滔天，就是那种聪明的性术师想要栖身其中的家族。往前回溯四到五代，他父母两边若是都有祖先传下了这份天赋，也不是不可能的。

不过，布雷斯仍然不明白是什么原因让母亲大人愿意搅和进一场正在酝酿的战争中来。尽管如此，她仍回头转向纳西莎。“我希望你原谅我的直白，”母亲大人说，“一般人关于性术很是有些荒唐的看法，因此对于它真正的意义，你们可能只有错得离谱的概念。”

“我们完全有能力自行了解它的意义，”纳西莎说着，她已经恢复过来了，表情再次变得冰冷无情：她伸出一只手带着保护意味地按在德拉科的胳膊上，“我只需要你即刻向我解释为什么它会让我儿子身处险境。”

“不解释清楚它的意义我就没办法解释后者，”母亲大人说，“你要知道，大家没搞清楚的是，性在这其中只是次要的。任何巫师都能举行一些性的仪式并从中获得魔力。但大多数时候，那力量是即时性的——你只能将你当时捕捉到的力量注入魔咒之中，而且即便是这样，大部分的魔力也浪费掉了。我们的绝招则是可以 _储存_ 那些魔力。而且一旦获得了这些令人喜悦的力量，你也可以将它给予另一个人实用。如果你有建立了连结的对象，那效果是最好的。但其他任何亲近的人也都可以——布雷斯，你介意演示一下吗？”

布雷斯把他的魔杖放在一旁。母亲大人把手放在他肩膀上：“就来个照明咒，亲爱的。”她说完，手上一推将魔力 _注入_ ，布雷斯咽了口唾沫——这感觉总是有些震撼——然后他念道“ _荧光闪烁_ ”，随即看着一道令人目眩的强光充盈了整个马车车厢。

母亲大人收回手，光芒熄灭了：“你可以想象得到，这让我们成为非常有用的同盟。”

“我能想象。”纳西莎说着眯起了眼睛。

“不幸的是，”母亲大人接着说，“缺乏训练又没有建立连结的性术师是很脆弱的，很容易——怎么说呢，被利用。”

纳西莎飞快地瞟了德拉科一眼。后者仍然一脸怀疑地看着母亲大人——打从刚才被她逼迫了那么一下他就一直在角落里不舒服地翻腾。“那你到底为啥要跟我们说这些？”他厉声问道。

“哎，亲爱的，”母亲大人回答，声音里带上了一丝尖刻，“如果你对黑魔王忠诚到无与伦比的地步，令你 _希望_ 在剩下短暂的人生中都过着反复被强暴的日子——这样他就可以从你身上攫取许许多多的魔力，直到他把你榨干——那我觉得我也没法阻止你。不过我还是 _宁愿_ 他得不到染指这种方法的机会。仔细考虑考虑，相信你能理解为什么我们都不希望这样的事情发生。毕竟，性术天赋总是通过血缘传承的呀。”

布雷斯看得出来，德拉科正在全力以赴假装“一切尽在掌握中”和“我完全没有怕得要吐”，不过效果可不怎么样。布雷斯自己都有点不舒服，因为母亲一直都在告诫他，如果他将来有了女儿，且当中有谁继承了性术天赋的话，一定要确保她们尽早获得相关训练——但她从来没有解释过 _原因_ 。

马车径直将他们带往了扎比尼大宅——他们发现伏地魔是真的 _等在_ 马尔福庄园里，且已经因为卢修斯被抓了而勃然大怒。换句话说——这话用不着纳西莎说出来但大家都明白——若是指望伏地魔在完全征服不列颠的辉煌命途上，高抬贵手放过卢修斯的儿子，那这会儿他是完全没这个心情的。事实上他已经命令纳西莎带德拉科去见他，为了什么“特别的任务”。

“我开诚布公地说，我觉得你们没有其他选择了，”母亲大人这么说，“邓布利多是唯一能保护德拉科的人。他越早回到霍格沃茨的范围之内越好。”

“为了这样的庇护，你觉得那老头会向我们索要什么样的代价？”纳西莎厉声说道。她自制力实在太好，因此没有来回踱步，但仍在他们大宅客厅的壁炉边站得笔直笔直，双手握得太紧以至于指节都发了白，目光追随着 _踱来踱去的德拉科_ ，“更别提 _神秘人_ 赢了邓布利多之后，会怎么对待我们了。”

“我知道在你们那群人里这话算是异端邪说——但不管怎样，伏地魔短时间内都是没法打败邓布利多的，”母亲大人说，“只消一年，德拉科就能准备好，与此同时在邓布利多的力量保护之下，他是不可能被那样凌虐的。如果在那之后你还打算回归伏地魔的阵营，我猜黑魔王大人也不至于要割下德拉科的鼻子来羞辱他一番。说到邓布利多那边的代价——哎，我亲爱的，在我看来显而易见，邓布利多会要求德拉科在他那边选一个人来建立连结——不过无论如何这也是他现在能得到的最好的保护了，而且从长远来看也没什么坏处，毕竟伏地魔会把他们全杀掉嘛。事实上，你应该拿这个当谈判条件，要求德拉科可以自己从候选人之中挑一个。”

望着窗外的德拉科猛地转过身来：“你是认真的在建议我——怎么说，去 _操_ 哪个邓布利多的宠物？”

“是啊，当然。”母亲大人情绪毫无起伏地说——弄得原本指望自己的话能戳人一下的德拉科有点呆愣愣地望着她，“不过别在那方面太过担心，亲爱的。你晓得，我们又不是一般人——我敢说你已经发现它会自然而然地发生在你身上了。”德拉科涨红了脸，迅速瞟了一眼他母亲，随即不再回嘴了。

基于部分非常愉悦的个人体验，布雷斯可以证实最后那句话的真实性，不过想当然尔，母亲大人其他几句话就完全是胡说八道了。一个性术师一宿能操上半打人，还觉得这不过是个跟朋友一起度过的快活夜晚，但 _建立连结_ 可开不得玩笑。在他以往的日子里，母亲大人已经非常小心地，只挑上那些真的非常年长的巫师——他们会在几个幸福的年头里榨干自己，然后平静地挂掉，把自己的财产都留给她。尽管这样，在失去他们的时候，她仍然非常不好过。“他只是想再次感受到青春年少的滋味，”六年前，母亲曾在弗鲁维林叔叔的葬礼上哭着对他这么说，“至少我能给他这样的感觉。”与此同时，逝者的全家人正对她怒目而视：他把大宅留给了他们，就是现在母子俩住的那一幢。在那之后，她整整一周都停不下眼泪，还花了一个月躺在暗沉沉的房间里来恢复状态，就是这么不好过，即使弗鲁维林——尽管他是个很讨布雷斯喜欢的老好人——已经活过了一百九十六岁 _还多_ 。

况且这还是母亲大人的情况，她可是个从不感情用事也没有特别对什么东西产生过占有欲的人。而德拉科这人则是早就很有那种封建老派领地意识了，比如说克拉布和高尔：不管是不是纯血吧，都是俩天天为学院丢分的白痴，要不是德拉科对众人的强行推销使然，他俩早该是斯莱特林学院的边缘人物了——但他俩是德拉科的忠实小跟班，所以每个人都不得不忍着他们，不然德拉科可有给人好看的。

如果德拉科跟邓布利多麾下某位热情如火的好孩子连结了——那对于任何一个连结对象来说都不是好玩的：充满占有欲的性术师会朝着对方火力全开，那将来带着连结对象这个麻烦包袱想转投伏地魔一边都绝非易事。甚至可能情况完全相反：哪怕德拉科只是觉得有人会建议他放弃自己的连结对象，他都能把那个人给灭了。

于是乎，这理所当然成了布雷斯的心病：因为彻底背叛了伏地魔，事到如今他和母亲大人自然是不希望黑魔王胜利的。尽管站到另一边也足够令他焦虑不已，但至少邓布利多那群人不会出于 _自身恶意_ 就杀了他们。要是德拉科能跟哪位品格高尚的傲罗结合，那是越早越好，由此产生的棒极了的魔力也会全部落入两人囊中。而且比起一位稍微搅了搅局的性术师和她的儿子，这个组合会变成一个明显得多的靶子，好用来承受伏地魔的怒火。

不幸的是，这个合情合理的计划在他们联系邓布利多之后就立刻搁了浅。老头好歹有那么点儿智商，能够意识到如果伏地魔的魔爪攫获德拉科会对他这一边产生多么糟糕的影响，并及时地把他们都赶回了霍格沃茨，将他们都安安全全地安置在重重高墙之后。“我们有足以让你们完全躲开伏地魔势力的安全屋，”邓布利多对纳西莎说，“而且我要跟斯克林杰聊一聊。在这种情况下，把卢修斯放在阿兹卡班是没有意义的，甚至会更危险——我们会让他来跟你汇合。”

听到这话，德拉科的头猛地抬了起来，脸上是赤裸裸的希冀，而纳西莎整个人都定住了。“您真是太好啦，”她冷冷地说，一只手一直放在德拉科的肩膀上，肉眼可见地握紧了，“自然，以目前的情况而言，德拉科已经准备好了——为你们这边的人提供连结的机会。”

理所当然地，傻老头听完她的话时回答道：“并没有那种必要，纳西莎。我并不会强迫这孩子将他原本应是自然、愉悦的伴侣关系转变为一种可怕扭曲的现实。性术是一种罕见的天赋。等到德拉科进入一段与他人分享生命与魔力的连结关系，那必将是他自由选择的结果。在那之前，我会确保他在得到训练的同时得到保护。”

“ _——母亲_ 。”在两人已经到了邓布利多为她安排的住所之后（她会留在霍格沃茨以便训练德拉科），布雷斯惊恐地呼唤她。

“是，亲爱的，那说的都是什么蠢话，”母亲大人无情地说，“在 _我们_ 费了那么大劲儿让她给出那样的承诺之后——不过，当然啦，如果德拉科没有 _必须_ 把连结交给邓布利多这边的人的话，他是不会这么做的。”她拿手指不断地敲击着桌面，“除非我们可以助推一下。亲爱的，你觉得德拉科有没有跟谁恋爱？”

布雷斯想了想——在他的 _小命_ 没有悬于同院同学的恋爱关系的情况下，他通常都不怎么注意到这些事儿。“我不觉得有，”他不情不愿地说，“他最常跟潘西在一起，但我觉得那只是他允许足够忠诚的臣民跪在他的王座之前的方式，仅此而已。”

“而且帕金森家站的队也不对头呀，”母亲大人说，“那他有没有恨着哪位？我是说，恨意特别强烈的那种。”

“哎哟， _有_ 吧。”布雷斯说。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

未完成状态打卡。回头会删掉这个章节。


End file.
